megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bitwa w Cieśninie Smoka
Bitwa w Cieśninie Smoka - starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1703 r., w trakcie wojny supremacyjnej, pomiędzy marynarką wojenną Królestwa Polski, a flotą Wielkiej Republiki Karaibów. Zakończyła się całkowitym zniszczeniem karaibskiej eskadry. Przyczyny bitwy Desant karaibski na tereny Nowej Pragi zakończył się sukcesem w bitwie pod Nową Pragą. Polski korpus kolonialny pod wodzą generała Pileckiego zmuszony był wycofać się na ziemie Królestwa Niderlandów, zaś oddziały wielkiej republiki obległy fort w centrum polskich posiadłości kolonialnych. W przeciągu dni kolejne oddziały były przerzucane przez Morze Karaibskie, wzmacniając oddziały oblężnicze. Było to możliwe dzięki osłonie, jaką zapewniały Karaibom okręty. By przeciąć szlaki komunikacyjne, łączące wojska karaibskie pod Nową Pragą z wyspami Indii Zachodnich, królowa Gertruda II nakazała swej flocie, patrolującej dotychczas wody Kanału La Manche, by ta przeprawiła się na drugą stronę Atlantyku i, rozbijając eskadrę wroga, zagłodziła go na śmierć. Wyprawa trwała aż kwartał, lecz pomimo zmiennej pogody, sztormów i bezwietrznych dni Polacy w końcu osiągnęli wybrzeża Ameryki. Od potężnego ujścia Amazonki skierowali się na północny zachód, wzdłuż angielskiego wybrzeża, po drodze mijając kolonię normandzką, którą przywitali ostrzałem nadbrzeża. Nie ona stanowiła jednak główny cel wyprawy, więc polska eskadra zmierzała ku Nowej Pradze. Minęli port, od którego odegnał ich ogień karaibskich dział, sprytnie rozlokowanych w uliczkach miasteczka tak, by prowadząc ostrzał, same mogły pozostać bezkarne. W tej sytuacji Polacy ruszyli dalej, mając nadzieję znaleźć wroga. Poszczęściło im się. 2 listopada natknęli się na karaibską flotę, kotwiczącą w Cieśninie Smoka. Niestety, wróg również ich dostrzegł i zaczął sposobić się do bitwy. Bitwa Siły obu stron Przebieg bitwy Obie strony sformowały szyk liniowy i przysposobiły się do bitwy - otwarto otwory działowe, przyniesiono do stanowisk strzelniczych proch i amunicję wszelkiego rodzaju - od kartaczy, przez zwykłe kule armatnie po kule łańcuchowe. Z północnego wschodu powiewał lekki pasat, znacznie bardziej niż dla Polaków korzystny dla płynących z północy Karaibów. W efekcie, chcąc płynąc ku północy, polskie jednostki musiały nieustannie halsować pod wiatr. Obie formacje zaczęły się ku sobie zbliżać, przy czym oczywiście Karaibowie płynęli z o wiele większą prędkością od Polaków. Wkrótce też baterie dziobowe na czołowych okrętach obu szyków - w obu przypadkach były to galeony - otworzyły ogień. Pojedyncze armatki nie mogły uczynić sobie jednak znacznej krzywdy. Tymczasem jednak obie floty wciąż się do siebie zbliżały. Wreszcie prowadzące jednostki obu flot otworzyły ogień z baterii burtowych. Z obu okrętów podniosła się ogromna chmura dymu, zasłaniająca obie jednostki za krótką chwilę. Gdy wiatr rozwiał ją, ukazały się skutki salw - oba galeony, z jednako pooranymi burtami, odsuwały się od siebie. Jak się jednak okazało, wszystkie armaty zdołały ujść bez szwanku, a również straty liczebne były dość niewielkie. Po chwili, zupełnie niespodziewanie, polski galeon, zwący się "Skania" wykonał zwrot na bakburtę, ustawiając się zgodnie z linią wiatru, w pełni rozwijając żagle i zaczynając nabierać prędkości. Po chwili przeciął szyk nieprzyjaciela. Zagrzmiały rozkazy dowódcy i zwinięto żagle, zaś statek, zająwszy wyjątkowo dogodną pozycję strzelecką, rozpoczął ostrzał rufy galeonu, z którym przed chwilą walczył, a także dziób płynącej jako druga w linii fregaty. Zajmując taką pozycję, wymuszał na wrogu łamanie szyku - musiał on manewrować, by ominąć przeszkodę, a "Skania", wciąż manewrując, ustawiała się tak, by wrogie działa czyniły jej minimalne szkody. Karaibskie okręty zaś, wykonując manewry omijania, ustawiały się do pozostałych polskich okrętów dziobem lub rufą, będąc niemal bezbronnymi wobec polskich salw burtowych. Tymczasem pierwszy z karaibskich galeonów płynął naprzód, został przez polskie działa kompletnie poharatany. Zaczął przechylać się na bakburtę, a przez położone na niej ambrazury zaczęła się wlewać do środka woda. Statek zaczął tonąć, a przechył zmusił go do wstrzymania ognia. Kolejne statki, będąc dodatkowo osłabiane ostrzałem polskich jednostek w trakcie omijania "Skanii" ponosiły podobny los. Dwa okręty transportowe nawet eksplodowały, gdy celna kula trafiła w magazyn prochu. Podczas, gdy kolejne okręty zaczynały tonąć pod ogniem liczniejszych polskich jednostek, jedna z fregat zdecydowała się wywiesić białą flagę jeszcze przed wejściem do walki. Pod wieczór, na polu bitwy unosiły się tylko odłamki okrętów karaibskich i zwycięska eskadra polska. Dowodzący Karaibami admirał Browne dostał się do niewoli. Straty Skutki W wyniku bitwy w ręce polskie oddana została kontrola nad Morzem Karaibskim i innymi wodami Indii Zachodnich. Niestety, nie zmieniło to zbyt dużo w kwestii położenia Nowej Pragi - oblegający ją żołnierze, choć wygłodniali, nie poddali się i w sierpniu 1705 r. zmusili fort do kapitulacji. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Bitwy Morskie